


Words In The Heart

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Love Letters, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are tens of ways to say I love you without ever actually saying the words. Or writing them, as it may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words In The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 30 - Love Notes](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)

Neji was no stranger to not seeing people you lived with. He'd perfected to an art form, almost, when he'd lived with Hiashi-sama and his cousins, but it was odd nonetheless that he'd not seen hide nor hair of Shikamaru in almost a month now. Granted, when he'd come home from his mission dealing with a trafficker Shikamaru had been in Ame doing something for the Daimyō who had taken control of the country after the war. Then he'd been summoned for an emergency extraction of an undercover ANBU and the cycle had continued.

 

So it was with some surprise that he woke up at his usual time of four forty five and turned over to find something taped to the alarm clock. Frowning, he tugged the piece of paper off the clock.

 

_Was home for about two hours, spent them in the office but Hokage-sama needs me for something vague and classified. I should be home in a week, take care and stay safe, there's a week's worth of bento in the fridge._

 

_\- Shikamaru_

 

Neji didn't need the signature, of course. He wasn't likely to have slept through anyone else coming in, as it had taken him about a year of cohabitation to sleep through the other even entering the house. He also recognized the hand writing, that unique blend of too-sharp loops and oddly precise spacing.

 

Gently he brushed his thumb over the words, feeling the indent left by cheap pens and pressing too hard. Then he set it on the table and sat up fully, stretching the sleep-heaviness from his limbs and preparing for another week of more-or-less singleness.

 

* * *

 

The paper was tucked between several scrolls, and fluttered to the ground while Shikamaru was carrying them from the office to archives. Shikamaru had almost left it there, tired, cranky and certain it wasn't important, but his training wouldn't allow it. There was the slim possibility there was something classified on it, and so he stooped to pick it up, only to blink in shock when he read it.

 

_Shikamaru, I'm sorry I was not home when I said I would be, we were diverted when a dam broke along the River border. That said, go to sleep, the work isn't going anywhere._

 

_-Neji_

 

He smiled at the piece of paper for a moment before tucking it in a back pocket. Archives, then bed. If anyone tried to foist anything else on him, he'd say he was under orders, never mind he probably outranked Neji.

 

* * *

 

Neji barely made it into the door before he slid down the wall and considered sleeping right there, until he noticed there was something on the ceiling. Frowning, he narrowed his eyes too focus, far too drained to use any chakra.

 

_Sleep on the couch, at least, though bed might be better._

 

Chuckling, Neji managed to haul himself to his feet, barely remembering to take off his shoes, bloody and muddy as they were, before tottering to the bedroom. Exhaustion almost blinded him and left him near freezing. His limbs were heavy, the room was spinning ever so slightly and the only thing he wanted in the entire world was to be horizontal and unconscious, now.

 

Which was why he didn't notice Shikamaru already asleep, or at least he was asleep until Neji landed on him.

 

“Hello to you too,” he heard Shikamaru say, though it was fuzzy. He also heard, “oh fuck, Neji,” and vaguely felt the other divest him of clothing. He zoned out after that, jerking from near unconsciousness when Shikamaru slapped him. Hard.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Drink,” Shikamaru said, and Neji did as directed, blinking to try and bring everything into focus. Whatever he was being told to drink wasn't water, but floral. Cold though, and salty and Neji was glad when the thing disappeared. Shikamaru didn't let him sleep however, mumbling something as he checked Neji's pulse.

 

“'m fine,” he said but didn't fight the other off. Finally his wrist dropped and Shikamaru pressed a kiss to his forehead, which Neji hadn't even realized was lacking it's usual covering. “Thank you.”

 

“Can't say it's my pleasure, exactly,” Shikamaru said and Neji let him shove him back into the mattress and even complied when the other bullied him into his left side. “Night,” he said and Neji wouldn't remember if he responded.

 

* * *

 

Morning came and went and afternoon followed and Neji finally woke up. It was almost five in the evening when he managed to wade the waters of sleep back to the shore of wakefulness, and he still ended up blinking groggily at the clock for several seconds before being awake enough to sit up. His hair fell against his back in a heavy thump and he reached back to undo the braid before crawling out of bed.

 

The house outside the bedroom was as quiet as the bedroom proper, and Neji walked carefully, still somewhat off kilter. Nothing was spinning, however and his chakra was less abysmal, though he still wouldn't be throwing out any kaiten, any time in the next forty two hours. As he hunted for Shikamaru, he spotted something pinned to the back pillow of the couch.

 

 _I lied, go to bed_ _Neji._

 

Neji smiled despite himself, unpinning the note and heading into the kitchen. There were no plates or bowls, but he could smell food, so Shikamaru had been home and had ordered out. Opening the fridge, a carton with yet another note on it greeted him.

 

_Herring udon, all for you. Just drink the tea on the counter, too._

 

Opening the box he shook his head at the note sealed to the top.

 

_Seriously, tea. It's good with honey, hot or cold._

 

Neji dutifully looked to the counter where a lukewarm mug of yellowish tea was sitting innocently. There were no notes involved, and he sat to drink it as was alongside his udon. It didn't take long – the moment food touched his stomach he realized he was ravenous – and he was in the middle of rinsing the cup when the back door opened and a dirt smudged Shikamaru walked in.

 

“Welcome back to the world of the living,” Shikamaru said and Neji just reached over to tug him into a kiss. Shikamaru complied, tangling his fingers in Neji's shirt and kissing back hard.

 

“I drank your tea,” Neji said when they parted. “It was foul.”

 

“It's good for you,” Shikamaru said, surprising Neji by hugging so tight Neji's ribs protested. “Was the udon good?”

 

“Yes,” Neji said, kissing Shikamaru's hair. It smelled like dirt, cut grass and mulch, and there was soil smudged on his cheek, “I didn't recognize the container, though the obscured logo didn't help.”

 

Shikamaru kissed his cheek, pulling away. “You love my notes,” he said with so much confidence Neji didn't even try and argue.

 

* * *

 

He left it in Shikamaru's sandal, which was odd but a good way to make sure he found it, at least. The real question was when Neji would have had the time to place it. He was, as far as Shikamaru knew, away with his genin team and had been since yesterday.

 

_Shikamaru, we're at home and don't panic, no one is hurt. I won't be home properly until this evening, however. I have genin to berate._

 

Shikamaru laughed at that, shaking his head and eyeing the clock. Seven PM, meaning Neji would probably be home soon. Genin generally had to be returned to owner by no later then nine when they were in Konoha, if only for their mentor's sanity.

 

As if on cue, the door opened and Shikamaru waved the note.

 

“What did they do, exactly?”

 

Neji's expression spoke volumes, and Shikamaru snickered as he padded to the kitchen. “I'll make tea, then.”

 

* * *

 

Neji wasn't in the habit of bringing bento during training, since he could usually just go home for about twenty minutes while he let his students cool down and eat without him breathing down their necks. Today, however, was joint training with Team 9, and Neji wasn't much interested owing Anko any favours.

 

So it was a surprise when he opened his bento and found a piece of paper tucked in. Curiously, he took it out, only to shake his head at the contents.

 

_Don't let Anko see the dango (and flip me)_

 

Neji did, ever so slightly bemused.

 

_I'll see you at home tonight. Hopefully I was right about you finally using one of these._

 

“What are you grinning about?” Anko demanded, trying and failing to read the paper before Neji crushed it.

 

“Nothing,” Neji said, aware he was not doing anything so obvious as grinning. Even if he'd just been told he was going to see his lover for the first time in three weeks.

 

“Your mouth twitched,” the older jōnin said. “Your mother leave you a note?”

 

“My mother is dead,” Neji said and Anko shrugged.

 

“Isn't everyone's?” she asked and Neji just rolled his eyes.

 

“Watch your students, Mitarashi,” he said, “I think Aburame is trying to kill Hagane.”

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru heard Neji come in, though only barely, and so he didn't turn when the other came in. A moment later a piece of paper was dangled in front of his nose. Taking it between his fingers he smiled.

 

_Tadaima_

 

Under it was an arrow, presumably which meant _flip me_

 

_I missed you, turn around._

 

Shikamaru did, opening his mouth to ask if they were now communicating exclusively in text, only to get caught up in a kiss. Breaking away for breath after a few seconds Shikamaru smiled at Neji, running fingers through long bangs.

 

“Okaeri, Neji. I missed you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE DONE FOLKS FINALLY
> 
> Longest 30 day challenge ever. BUT FEAR NOT! Longer fics with actual plots are being bandied about right now, and these two idiots will be back, though maybe not quite so cuddly.
> 
> Also cookies to whoever knows where the title is from (hint: it's incomplete).


End file.
